Arranged mariage
by badakjawa
Summary: AU Firefighter!Kagami & PoliceOfficer!Aomine, Minor Injury, Original Character, lil bit OOC and Typo. Summary : Mereka dijodohkan. Kagami yang mengagumi Aomine. Aomine yang belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Kagami jadi tim SAR. Injury. Dan Kaoru, si dokter kece yang kelewat perhatian. Aokaga, AominexKagami, OcxKagami. ONESHOT
Title : Arranged Mariage

Disclaimer : Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko No Basuke isn't mine.

Character : Aomine, Kagami

Rating : T/PG13

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU Firefighter!Kagami & PoliceOfficer!Aomine, Minor Injury, Original Character, lil bit OOC and Typo.

Summary : Mereka dijodohkan. Kagami yang mengagumi Aomine. Aomine yang belum yakin dengan perasaannya. Kagami jadi tim SAR. Injury. Dan Kaoru, si dokter kece yang kelewat perhatian.

Length : 4k+ words

A/N : Enjoy ㈳6

.

.

.

Kagami mengaduk tumisannya dengan pandangan menerawang, sudah tiga minggu ia tinggal bersama Aomine Daiki, suaminya. Meskipun begitu, mereka bukan pasangan pengantin baru yang lovey-dovey karena memang pernikahan mereka tidak didasari cinta melainkan perjodohan yang sudah disepakati orang tua masing-masih bahkan sejak Taiga dan Daiki masih dalam kandungan dan belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya.

Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu mereka tinggal bersama di rumah yang telah disediakan oleh keluarga Aomine, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA jadi paling tidak mereka bisa akur(like hell, yang mereka lakukan hanya saling bertengkar, at least they can get along though) tinggal serumah meskipun tidak sekamar. Dalam hubungan absurd yang ia jalani Taiga berperan sebagai 'istri' ia akan memasak dan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah, sedangkan Daiki berkerja tiap hari sebagai seorang polisi. Kagami sebenarnya juga bukan pengangguran ia bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran, namun karena kasus itu jarang terjadi ia lebih sering dirumah.

Sigh..

Taiga mendesah lelah, ia sendiri sebenarnya tak punya masalah untuk tinggal bersama Aomine karena yaa meskipun pria itu menyebalkan tapi memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bicara dan dimintai pendapat lebih baik daripada tinggal sendirian seperti yang sudah ia lakukan sejak usia 16 tahun. Lagipula ia juga mengagumi Daiki mulai dari basketnya, pekerjaannya (ia sudah dipercaya memimpin sejak 1 tahun bekerja wow), hingga tubuhnya.

Tapi disisi lain, ia merasa kalau ia sudah membuat Daiki kehilangan kebebasan dan kebahagiaanya, tentu ini bukan salah Taiga tapi hanya Taiga lah yang bisa menghentikan semua ini. Dengan cara apa? Tentu saja dengan perceraian kan. Daiki itu straight dan pasti tersiksa dengan pandangan orang yang melihat ia sebagai gay.

…

Daiki terbangun dari tidurnya saat aroma masakan yang sudah pasti nikmat menyapa hidungnya. Tinggal bersama Taiga tidaklah buruk, si readhead itu selalu memasakkan Daiki makanan yang enak, mencucikan (memasukkan ke mesin cuci lebih tepatnya, tapi tetap saja) bajunya dan tidak akan membiarkan rumah yang mereka tinggali berantakan.

Aomine menguap lebar, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum beranjak ke dapur dan bersandar disisi frame pintu dapur. 'Coba kalau Taiga itu cewek? Pasti sempurna hidup gue' pikirnya, ia memandangi punggung Kagami yang bergerak luwes disana saat tiba-tiba dering ponsel Kagami memecah keheningan dan Kagami mengangkatnya, dalam prosesnya ia melihat Aomine sudah terbangun dan memintanya untuk sarapan karena masakannya sudah jadi.

"Moshi mosh-"

"Taiga"

"Haik, oh captain?"

"Taiga kami membutuhkanmu, kau tahu kan peristiwa kebakaran hutan di negara bagian selatan? Tim SAR kekurangan personil jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantu dan mengajak seluruh tim ku membantu"

Taiga beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk meneruskan percakapannya, meninggalkan Aomine yang sudah mulai mengambil piring.

"Baiklah captain. Aku bisa membantu kapan kita berangankat?"

"Lebih baik kau siap-siap mulai dari sekarang melihat kondisinya mungkin kita akan berangkat nanti siang atau sore"

"Siap captain"

"Kita akan stay selama kurang lebih satu minggu jadi pastikan bawa bekal yang cukup"

"Aku mengerti"

"Ok, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti Taiga"

"Haik"

Tut tut tut

…

Taiga kembali ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan, mulai menjejalkan sarapannya ke mulut hingga pipinya terlihat mengembang 2x lipat. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sudah lama ia tak melihat Taiga yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali? Ada pekerjaan?"

"Ya, aku akan membantu tim SAR didaerah bencana selama seminggu. So take care of your self 'kay?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil tau!"

"Hm mm. Say that to the pouting boy in front of me"

"Damn it Taiga im not pouting!"

"Yeah whatever"

…

Akhirnya hari itu mereka berdua pergi bekerja, Daiki menjalani rutinitasnya sementara Taiga memulai petualangannya di medan baru. Nyatanya setelah sampai di Fightfighter Station tim Taiga langsung berangkat, karena mereka pergi menggunakan helikopter dan kondisi asap yang sudah tak begitu tebal akibat turun hujan jadi tidak menghalangi pandangan pilot.

Sesampainya di lokasi mereka langsung bekerja, bahkan tak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Tim SAR disana memang sangat sedikit, tak sebanding dengan jumlah korban yang ditampung di pengungsian dan mungkin beberapa yang masih terjebak di rumahnya sendiri. Taiga tak bisa membantah kalau ia cukup excited, menyelamatkan adalah panggilan jiwanya dan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang sedang tertimpa bencana disini membuatnya merasa lebih bermanfaat daripada hanya menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing diatas pohon yang biasa ia lakukan di kota. Dengan begitu ia memulai misi-misi penyelamatan dengan semangat penuh.

…

Sudah 3 hari sejak Taiga meninggalkan rumah, dan ternyata tinggal tanpa Taiga dan tanpa kedua orang tuanya tidak seindah yang Daiki bayangkan. Lihat saja baju kotornya yang tersebar dimana-mana dan mulai memunculkan bau tak sedap, bekas piring kotor dan sebuah teflon dengan masakan experimennya yang gosong dan gagal, ruang tv nya yang penuh dengan sampah bekas makanan dan ceceran remah-remah cemilan.

"Sigh, aku tidak tahu aku bergantung sebanyak ini pada si idiot itu"

Besok hari liburnya dan Daiki memutuskan untuk membatakan rencana hang out bersama teman-temannya dan perempuan-perempuan bayaran mereka hanya untuk membersihkan rumah yang sekarang lebih pantas disebut loker davy jones itu.

…

Di hari ke-3nya bekerja di lokasi bencana, hal buruk terjadi. Api yang seelumnya sudaa hampir padam itu kembali muncul karena cuaca panas dan lahan hutan gambut yang tidak benar-benar mati meskipun tersiram hujan, yang yang tidak diduga adalah api itu menjalar ke ke sisi lain hutan yang masih ditinggali penduduk yang memilih untuk tidak mengungsi, meskipun sejak awal erupsi daerah itu sudah dilanda asap besar alasannya karena mereka tahu dipengungsian kebutuhan mereka juga tidak terjamin.

Dengan komando dari sang pimpinan Taiga termasuk ke dalam tim yang ditugaskan ke daerah itu. Beberapa evakuasi pertama berjalan lancar dan untungnya belum ada korban meninggal, Taiga sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Kemudian mereka menyisir tempat yang lebih parah, dimana hampir tidak ada pohon hidup yang tersisa. Suhu disana sekitar 35-45 derajat celcius. Salah seorang rekannya menemukan korban baru seorang ibu-ibu, wanita itu berteriak dan meminta tolong. Ia bilang anaknya masih terjebak di dalam rumah beberapa meter dari sini.

Kagami mengikuti wanita itu dan tak lama kemudian ia terkejut melihat sebuah rumah yang terbakar. Wanita itu bilang angin membawa api menerjang rumahnya dan mereka tak bisa lari karena diluar juga sangat panas dan ia tak punya baju pengaman, tubuh ibu-ibu itu juga penuh luka dan kakinya terlihat melepuh tapi ia masih kuat untuk mencarikan bantuan bagi anaknya yang terjebak. Kagami melihat rumah yang tampak sudah tak kokoh lagi, pengaruh suhu yang tak cocok dengan material rangka atap berupa baja ringan.

Samar-samar Kagami dapat mendengar tangisan putus asa seorang bocah dari dalam, tanpa diminta ia masuk ke rumah itu dan dengan hati-hati mencari lokasi si anak kecil.

Tak lama kemudian Taiga menemukan anak itu, duduk berjongkok di pojok ruangan diantara almari dan dinding dengan memeluk boneka beruang coklat seperti yang ada di junjou romantica, Taiga mendekat sambil menggumamkan beberapa kalimat menangkan untuk membuat trauma sang bocah agak reda, akhirnya Taiga berhasil menggendong anak gadis berusia sekitar 6 tahun itu.

Tanpa diduga saat ia baru akan membuka pintu kerangka atap rumah itu roboh hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan posisi anak itu berada dibawah tubuh Taiga, secara insting sang pemadam kebakaran menggunakan tangan dan lututnya agar tak menindih si bocah sekaligus melindungi anak malang itu di bawah kungkungannya.

Grek..

Jangtung Taiga berdetak cepat ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia yakini sebagai kerangka atap lain yang bergeser dari tempatnya. Dan... apa yang ia takutkan terjadi logam itu menimpa punggungnya dan Taiga tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena rangka atap yang menimpa tubuhnya adalah rangka utama dan benda panjang itu tampaknya tertindih rangka-rangka yang lebih kecil disisi kanannya sedangkan sisi kirinya tersangkut.

Kagami bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak jatuh menimpa anak dibawahnya, ia bisa merasakan logam panas itu sudah menembus bajunya dan secara perlahan membakar kulitnya.

"H-hey keluarlah duluan kau bisa melihat pintu itu kan?"

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan kakak?"

"K-kau bisa carikan aku bantuan nanti sekarang keluarlah dulu sebelum bangunan ini runtuh sepenuhnya"

Anak itu keluar, tubuhnya masih baik baik saja tapi ia merasa sangat bersalah karena meninggalkan penyelamatnya, jadi gadis itu langsung berlari ke sekelompok tim SAR yang lain, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan ibunya yang terus mengatakan apa ia baik baik saja.

Setelah memberitahu tim SAR semua yang terjadi mereka lantas bergerak cepat menolong kagami dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan ambulan. Kagami tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit seolah terbakar, seolah masih ada api disana, apalagi cara teman-temannya memposisikan tubuhnya dengan berbaring membuat lukanya tertekan langsung dengan matras yang berguncang tiap kali terdapat jalan yang tidak rata membuat lukanya terasa semakin sakit. Mungkin teman-temannya terlalu panik untuk meletakkannya dengan benar lebih parah lagi di ambulan ini tak ada emt nya mungkin mereka semua bertugas di camp pengungsian, membagikan masker, obat batuk dan pelayanan gratis.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Kagami tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia menemukan dirinya tengkurap di ranjang pasien dengan perban yang sudah melilit seluruh bagian lukanya dan sebuah kemeja biru-putih ala pasien rumah sakit menutup tubuh bagian atasnya.

Kagami mencoba bangun, ia ingin ke kamar mandi, lukanya masih sangat perih dengan gesekan yang terjadi tiap kali tubuhnya bergerak.

"Kagami kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang terjadi selama kau tidak bersamaku d'aho!?"

"A-captain maaf aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu tadi. Dan ya aku sudah merasa lebih baik, tadi aku mencoba menolong seorang anak kecil dan sebuah rangka atap menimpa tubuhku"

"Apa maksudmu tadi bakagami? Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar kalau sudah tertidur lebih dari 24 jam?"

"E-eh? Benarkah"

"Haah kurasa kau harus sangat bersyukur. Dokter bilang kau beruntung karena lukamu tidak sampai tulang belakang. Katanya kalau kau koma berarti sistem syarafmu ada yang rusak, dan kau sudah membuatku khawatir setengah mati karena tidur terlalu lama baka! Tapi melihatmu yang langsung bisa duduk saat baru bangun, aku merasa tertipu"

"Kau berkata kejam senpai, umm aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu"

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"T-tidak perlu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke camp, pihak rumah sakit pasti sudah menghubungi kerabatmu"

"Haik captain"

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi kagami mendapati sepaket sarapan lengkap sudah tersedia di mejanya, ia pun memakannya dengan lahap sampai seorang dokter bersurai coklat datang dan berniat memeriksanya. Pria berkacamata itu tampak terkejut melihat pasien yang menurut diagnosisnya mengalami cedera parah hingga koma atau mungkin lumpuh, justru tengah makan dengan lahap seolah ia tidak mengalami apa-apa kemarin. Daya tahan macam apa yang dimiliki orang ini? Menyeramkan.

"Erm erm"

Kaoru-sensei begitu ia biasa dipanggil, merekayasa batuknya agak objek bersurai merah gelap bersedia mengalihkan pandangan dari makan siangnya. Kaoru juga tidak tahu, nafsu makan macam apa yang dimiliki pasien barunya itu biasanya tidak ada pasien yang sebegitu nafsunya makan makanan rumah sakit tapi pria ini melahap semua yang ada seolah sudah tidak makan dua hari. Ah mungkin benar ia begitu karena apa yang ia lakukan sejak kemarin hanyalah tidur.

"Ehem ehem"

"Eh eh? Oh dokter maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi"

"Tidak apa apa sekarang bisakah kau membiarkan aku memeriksamu"

"Haik"

Kaoru mengangkat nampan yang ada di pangkuan kagami dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu ia mulai kegiatan pemeriksaan. Sambil mencoba berbasa-basi dengan si pasien.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendapat luka seperti ini?"

"A-aku menolong seorang anak di rumah yang terbakar dan sebuah rangka atap menimpaku"

"Sigh.. bertingkah sok pahlawan"

"Oii itu sudah tugasku aku tim SAR disini"

"Tetap saja kan tim SAR adalah relawan yang ingin jadi pahlawan"

"Apa salahnya jadi pahlawan? Kami hanya ingin menolong dasar dokter berhati dingin-AAW"

Kaoru menekan luka kagami ditempat yang tepat dimana pasien itu akan menjerit kesakitan, tapi juga tidak akan benar benar menyakitinya.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau berfikir untuk menjadi relawan dan membuat keluargamu khawatir"

"Mereka sudah terbiasa, sejak awal aku adalah anggota tim pemadam kebakaran lagipula ayahku tinggal di luar negeri dan Aomine...dia bukan tipe orang yang akan peduli"

"Saudaramu?"

"Bukan dia itu...teman serumahku"

"Oh"

Obrolan mereka berhenti sampai disitu, dan setelah dokter selesai memeriksa ia pergi meinggalkan Kagami. Kagami yang memang tak betah kalau dikurung lama-lama pun memilih berjalan jalan keluar, dengan tiang infus beroda yang ia dorong sendiri. Tak lama ia tiba disebuah taman dan memilih duduk di bangku kayu dibawah pohon ceri.

Kagami menatap sekitanya dan menghela nafas panjang, ia berada di tempat yang sepenuhnya asing, tidak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal. Tanpa dia sadari setitik air terjatuh dari ujung matanya.

'Damn, apa aku merasa kesepian sekarang? Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa? Apa yang kuharapkan?' Batin Kagami sambil mengusap airmatanya, dan sebuah tawa rendah menyedihkan keluar dari bibirnya. Cukup lama ia hanya terdiam disana sambil mengamati tupai-tupai lucu yang berlarian diatas pohon oak tua tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Ditempat lain Dr. Kaoru sedang memeriksa tumpukan file yang ia minta dari asistennya, ia sedang mencari map berisi data pasien dengan nama Kagami Taiga. Setelah menemukannya Kaoru membuka map coklat itu dan membaca dengan seksama, menggali semua informasi yang bisa ia dapat dari beberapa lembar kertas itu, matanya agak melebar saat ia melihat fotocopy id card Kagami. Tepatnya saat ia membaca ketikan 'sudah menikah' pada kolom status Kagami.

'Dia sudah menikah? Tapi bukankah dia bilang tidak punya siapa-siapa selain ayahnya dan teman serumahnya? atau jangan jangan...'

Mencoba membersihkan kepalanya dari dugaan-dugaan aneh, Kaoru memilih untuk mengambil kotak bentonya (yang ia beli dari covenience store terdekat) dan bejalan menuju taman, ke spot favoritnya untuk makan siang. Ternyata Taiga sudah ada di bangku yang biasa ia duduki lebih dulu jadi Kaouru memintanya menemani makan sekaligus sedikit berbincang-bincang bahkan sampai mengantarnya kembali ke kamar.

Di perjalanan Kaoru kembali membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, keluar dari kamar dan mendapat udara segar membuatku merasa lebih hidup"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan rasanya tapi mungkin perbannya perlu diganti karena sudah banyak bagian yang bergeser"

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak bergerak, setelah sampai di kamarmu akan kuganti perbannya"

"Thanks doctor"

"Nah, itu sudah tugasku"

Setelah selesai mengganti perban, Kaoru mempersilahkan Taiga untuk tidur dan meninggankannya.

…

Jauh ditempat lain sehari sebelumnya. Aomine Daiki.

Ia sedang berkutat dengan kegiatan membuang sampah saat ponselnya mendapat panggilan dari pihak rumah sakit yang memberitahukan kalau Kagami terkena kecelakaan dan sekarang dirawat. Aomine langsung memutuskan untuk pergi, setelah ia mandi, memakai pakaian casual dan membawa beberapa barang sayangnya asap tebal ditempat kagami bertugas membuat seluruh transportasi sementara dihentikan.

Aomine jujur tidak tenang, Kagami ada disana didekat titik api yang masih bisa meluas dan dia cedera, orang rumah sakit yang menelponnya kemarin bahkan mengatakan kalau Kagami mengalami koma. Kagami ada disana sendirian, dan terluka, bagaimana kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Kagami? Aomine bahkan tak bisa hidup dengan baik selama 3hari.

Dia menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa, Kagami itu sahabatnya, rivalnya, orang baik yang akan membangunkannya saat pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan, yang memberinya beberapa masukan saat ia sedang bingung menyelesaikan suatu kasus, yang menyelamatkan masa remajanya, yang menenangkannya saat ia terpuruk karena tak bisa menyelamatkan seorang ibu dan anak dari penembakan, yang membuatkannya kopi kalau ia sedang begadang demi melakukan penyelidikan, yang menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi, yang selalu mengatakan 'selamat datang' saat ia bahkan terlalu bad mood untuk mengucap kalimat 'aku pulang', yang tertawa dengan humor garing miliknya, yang akan hidup bersamanya selamanya (setidaknya itulah yang mereka janjikan pada Tuhan di hari pernikahan mereka).

"Ck bakagami, bertahanlah"

Keesokan harinya, Aomine langsung membeli tiket penerbangan paling pagi yang tersedia dan Butuh 5jam lebih bagi Aomine dari mulai berangkat hingga sampai di rumah sakit tujuannya lalu sekitar 30 menit untuk mencari ruangan Kagami. Setelah ketemu ia langsung saja masuk, mendapati Kagami tengah terbaring sambil menatap langit langit.

"Oh Aomine?!"

"Sigh.. bakagami perawat yang menghubungiku bilang kau koma, kukira kau separah apa"

"Heh apa sekesal itu dirimu mendapati kondisiku yang baik-baik saja? Aomine temee!"

"Haahhhh tidak juga, aku hanya badmood karena tubuhku terasa kaku semua? Dan disinipun aku harus tidur di sofa"

"Aho. Aku akan keluar untuk jalan jalan kalau kau mau tidur di kasur ini saja, kau kelelahan sampai wajahmu seperti zombi"

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk pujian wajahmu seperti zombie?"

"Uruseyo Bakagami"

Kagami keluar kamar lagi, kali ini ia tidak punya tujuan yang pasti, jadi ia hanya berjalan jalan dan sesekali berhenti untuk duduk. Kagami tidak tahu bagaimana pihak rumahsakit bisa menghubungi Aomine, tapi kalau diingat lagi Kagami belum melihat ponselnya sejak tadi jadi mungkin ponselnya yang waktu itu ia bawa bersamanya masih ada di pihak rumah sakit.

'Pasti dari ponselku, tapi bagaimana mereka menghubungi Aomine bukankah ponsel itu sudah ku password.. aah aku ingat Kuroko pernah menjadikan nomor Aomine sebagai nomor untuk panggilan darurat di ponselku.. soukaa'

Kagami berjalan lagi hingga ia beberapa kali mengelilingi rumah sakit, karena lelah ia memutuskan untuk kembali sayangnya suaminya belum bangun jadi Kagami mengalah, menunggu diluar ruangannya hingga ia tertidur di salah satu kursi. Bersandar pada tiang infus yang ia letakkan diantara kakinya jadi tidak akan meleset.

Ternyata takdir mempertemukan lagi ia dengan si dokter tampan, atau Kaoru saja yang sengaja mengambil jalan memutar agar bisa mampir ke kamar Taiga? Entah. Yang jelas ia menemukan Taiga tertidur di koridor rumah sakit yang dingin dan menyelimuti tubuh kekar namun lembut itu dengan jas putih miliknya. Bagaimana kaoru tau tubuh Taiga? Tentu ia tahu, selama ini ialah yang membersihkan luka dan rajin mengganti perban Taiga, padahal perawatpun bisa melakukannya.

…

Sore harinya Aomine terbangun dari tidur dan melihat kagami sedang meggantung sebuah jas dokter, tapi Aomine tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut mungkin seorang dokter yang ceroboh meninggalkannya, dan Kagami hanya bersikap baik seperti biasanya.

Itu yang ia pikirkan sampai seoeang pria berkacamata dengan kemeja warna toska memasuki kamar Kagami dan menyapa 'istrinya' dengan ramah.

"Kagami aku datang untuk mengambil jasku, aku membutuhkannya untuk presentasi"

"Ini dokter, kalau kau membutuhkannya kenapa justru meninggalkannya padaku"

"Hehe, mana tega aku membiarkanmu tidur kedinginan"

"Aku tidak-"

"Hm hm... dan kalau saya boleh tahu siapa anda?"

Tanya dokter muda itu sambil menatap tajam Aomine.

"Perkenalkan aku Aomine Daiki"

"Well Aomine-san kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang dihubungi rumah sakit itu artinya kau kerabat dekat Taiga-kun right? Tapi kenapa sepertinya kau tidak tahu cara memperlakukan orang sakit dengan baik dan malah tidur di tempat tidur pasien?"

"Sensei. Aku yang memintanya karena ia terlihat begitu kelelahan"

"Kau dengar sendiri dokter? Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa kau dan kenapa kelihatannya kau ikut campur terlalu dalam terhadap urusan pasienmu?"

"Hmm perkenalkan namaku Kaoru dan aku adalah dokter yang menangani Taiga, terlebih lagi kita adalah teman jadi aku hanya ingin memastikn ia baik-baik saja"

Ucap Kaoru dengan penuh percaya diri dan tangan yang merangkul bahu Taiga, Taiga hanya memandang ke arah wajah maskulin pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Mendapat reaksi yang priceless dari Aomine dan tatapan polos dari orang di rangkulannya membuat Kaoru senang tak terkira akhirnya ia mencium pipi Taiga terlebih dulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan alasan ia akan terlambat presentasi jika terus disini.

Sedangkan Aomine ia tampak lebih marah, dan melihat Kagami yang gugup dan blushing justru membuat amarahnya makin memuncak hingga ia memilih keluar juga, meninggalkan Kagami sendirian dikamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Aomine yang sepertinya ketinggalan di tempat tidur Taiga berdering beberapa kali, mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah panggilan penting menyangkut pekerjaan Aonine akhirnya Kagami mengangkat ponsel pintar berwarna hitam itu.

-"Aomine-kuun, kenapa sulit sekali menghubungimu?"-

Sebuah suara dengan nada tinggi dan aksen manja menyambut pendengaran Kagami.

-"Aomine-kun kau sudah membatalkan janji kita kemarin malam, kau harus ganti rugi. Oh ya btw sekarang kamu dimana Aomine-kun?"

"Ma-"

Belum selesai kagami berucap maaf sang gadis yang entah apa hubungannya dengan suaminya itu berteriak dengan girang.

-"Aah begini saja, kita kencan besok pagi ok? Kau bisa mentraktirku es krim dan pergi belanja dan oh aku akan mengirim padamu detailnya sepertinya boss ku memanggil, bye Daiki-kun i love you, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti"-

Sesuatu dalam diri kagami rasanya putus, urat sabarnya mungkin? Atau batas tekanan yang bisa ia tahan? Kenapa Aomine tidak mengatakan padanya kalau ia punya kekasih, well mereka memang tidak saling mencintai tapi Aomine kan su-s-sua-...mi.

…

Hari berikutnya Kagami sudah diperbolehkan pulang jadi setelah perbannya diganti dan infusnya dilepas, Kagami menyiapkan barang-barangnya yang sangat sedikit, terdiri dari dompet, ponsel, dan baju yang ia pakai saat insiden.

Dua orang perawat dan dokter Kaoru berada di ruangan untuk memastikan kondisi Kagami stabil dan sedikit membersihkan ruangan yang akan ditempati pasien baru nantinya sementara Aomine baru keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Ah, Aomine-san saya butuh data anda untuk menyelesaikan urusan administrasi sebelum Kagami-san bisa pulang"

"Tentu"

"Hmmm nama lengkap anda?"

"Aomine Daiki"

"Hubungan dengan Kagami-sama"

"Well aku su-"

"A-Aomine kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Errr begini, semalam aku sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya saat kau pergi keluar dan departemen tempatku bekerja memberikan asuransi penuh atas kecelakaan yang kualami"

"Benarkah?"

Tanya Kaoru sedikit ragu, dan juga penasaran tentang hubungan apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki Kagami dan Aomine.

"Hu'um suster bisa cek datanya di suster yang bertugas dilobi, kalau tidak salah namanya suster Sakura. Semalam dia yang membantu saya"

"Ohhh.. baiklah Kagami-kun maaf atas kecerobohan saya harusnya saya mengecek dahulu"

"Its fine"

Kagami tersenyum lebar, selain karena atitude baik sang perawat juga karena ia merasa lega. Ya, dadanya memang terasa sedikit sakit tapi ia yakin dalam hati Aomine pasti sedang berterimakasih padanya karena berkat dia, Aomine tak perlu mengungkap status hubungan mereka yang tampaknya memang ingin Aomine tutupi.

Aomine senang?. Tidak, apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menutup Kagami dengan selimut, membawanya pulang dan mengurungnya jadi hanya ia yang bisa melihat senyum angelic istrinya.

Sementara Kaoru hanya ingin menenggelamkan Taiga dalam pelukannya sekarang juga dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

…

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya dokter dan suster Ann juga"

"Sama-sama Kagami-kun"

"Hn hati-hati dengan lukamu"

"Baik sensei terimakasih sudah mengantar sampai disini" ucap Taiga dipintu keluar, Kaoru dan Ann mengantarkan Kagami dan Aomine sampai di lobby rumahsakit.

"Ya... Pakai ini diluar sedang dingin dan kelihatannya kau tidak membawa pakaian hangat" ucap kaoru sambil meletakkan mantelnya ke kedua sisi pundak Kagami.

"Aano sensei aku tidak memerlukannya lagipula bagaimana aku akan mengembalikannya?"

"Ini kartu namaku, minggu depan aku akan tinggal di Tokyo selama beberapa minggu. Kuharap kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling dan minum kopi, dengan begitu kau bisa mengembalikan jaketku. Bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati sensei" Kagami tersenyum lebar, Aomine mengernyit, Kaoru mendekat dan memeluk Taiga selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah aku harus mengecek pasien dulu"

Aomine berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya, Kagami mengikuti tak jauh dibelakangnya tapi tampaknya ia tak paham dengan kondisi suaminya yang baru pertama kali mengalami rasa cemburu.

Saat Aomine berhenti Kagami ikut berhenti disampingnya, akhirnya ia menyadari mood Aomine sedang buruk, terlihat dari tatapannya yang tajam dan tangan yang terkepal erat.

'Apa dia marah padaku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Oh astaga jangan-jangan aku merusak acara kencannya hari ini? Shit'

"Taiga..."

"Tidak apa-apa Aomine, aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan kau bisa pergi ketempat dimana seharusnya kau berada. Kalau begitu aku duluan have a nice date Aominee"

Dan Kagami berlari menuju halte, dadanya sesak dan hatinya patah ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara cracking nya, untungnya ia langsung mendapatkan busyang bisa membawanya langsung ke bandara.

Aomine masih berdiri ditempatnya berdiri tadi, ia akhirnya punya keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Kagami dan idiot itu justru berlari dan sialnya ia harus menunggu 20 menit untuk bus selanjutnya dan dibandara ia harus menunggu 3 jam untuk penerbangan berikutnya. Oh damn you Bakagami.

…

Ketika Aomine sampai di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Kagami, ia tahu Kagami sudah sampai lebih dulu terlihat dari lampu rumah yang sudah menyala, sepasang sneakers merah didepan pintu, mantel coklat (yang ia benci) menggantung di gantungan mantel dan suara shower menyala dikamar mandi.

Aomine menjatuhkan dirinya disofa, memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya, ia bisa mendengar Taiga mematikan shower, beberapa langkah kaki dan beberapa desisan dan desahan kesakitan dari dalam kamar mandi, Aomine terduduk tegap khawatir dengan keadaan Taiga tapi juga ragu untuk langsung datang mendobrak. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kagami muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah handuk lebar dan tebal terlilit rapi di pinggangnya.

"O-oh kau sudah pulang? Ummm A-aomine boleh aku minta tolong, umm tolong pasangkan perban baru di lukaku"

Aomine mengangkat alis, memasang pose berfikir selama beberapa saat sebelum ikut Kagami masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di belakang kagami disamping wastafel, dimana obat-obatan dan perban sudah Kagami letakkan disana. Aomine berasumsi bahwa Taiga sudah mencoba untuk melakukannya sendiri dengan bantuan cermin besar diatas wastafel tersebut.

"Ah"

Aomine mulai membersihkan luka Taiga dan mengoleskan salep luka bakarnya, luka Kagami terlihat sangat menyakitkan dengan beberapa bagian yang memerah dan melepuh.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Aomine, sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk membasahi lukaku tapi aku terlalu berkeringat untuk tidak mandi dan kau tahu betapa tidak mungkinnya untuk mandi tanpa membuat lukanya basah. Aw.. pelan Aominee"

Kagami bisa menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan saat mereka bertengkar tapi disaat ia butuh bantuan (yang sebenarnya sangat jarang terjadi) seperti saat ini dia akan bertingkah seperti gadis kecil baik hati yang akan berterimakasih berkali-kali dan mungkin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial bagi penolongnya.

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mandi di klinik saja dengan begitu aku bisa meminta bantuan Midorima atau Takao untuk memperbaiki perbannya"

Bayangan tentang Takao yang menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh istrinya membuat Aomine mengernyit tidak suka, tak berhenti disitu sang perawat belah tengah juga pasti akan menggoda Kagami karena Takao memang sudah terlahir sabagai seorang yang sangat menyukai kontak fisik dan juga suka menggoda dan reaksi Kagami saat digoda benar-benar imut.

Akan lebih parah lagi jika Midorima yang melakukannya, yah temannya itu mungkin terlihat seperti makhluk aseksual tapi dari apa yang Aomine pelajari Midorima adalah seme lapar pada umumnya dan kagami, despite the fact that his muscle is overwhelming he still seem like defenseless and cute uke. No way Aomine will let that happen.

Aomine kembali ke pekerjaannya melilitkan lapis demi lapis perban mengelilingi tubuh Kagami secara tidak langsung membuat tangannya memeluk tubuh didepannya. Setelah semua luka kagami tertutup Aomine memotong perbannya dan merekatkannya, ia menggumamakan kalau ia sudah selesai tapi Aomine tak segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Haah terimakasih Daiki, aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu sungguh. Dan umm ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu juga, tapi umm aku tahu tidak sopan untuk mengajak seseorang bicara dikamar mandi jadi setelah aku berganti baju ak-"

"Taiga, don't you want to make it works?"

"H-huh? Make what works?"

"Our marriage"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku- kurasa aku menyukaimu. Maksudku aku menyadari seberapa banyak aku membutuhkanmu saat kau pergi, dan aku juga merasa khawatir saat kau cedera lalu aku-akusangatcemburupadadokteryangmerawatmu."

Kagami cengo, dia ingin meminta Aomine untuk mengulang kalimatnya tapi melihat ujung telinga Daiki yang memerah dan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan taiga bisa merasakannya karena wajah hitam itu menempel di bahunya, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Beri aku kesempatan?"

Kagami berbalik dan menatap dalam mata Aomine, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketulusan yang terpancar. Kagami berfikir sebentar, menghela nafas dan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mungkin memberi Aomine kesempatan bukanlah hal yang buruk, jadi Kagami memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dipipi kiri suaminya, Aomine memeluknya erat lupa kalau tubuh istrinya itu sedang terluka.

"Aaarrgh baka! Kau ingin membunuhku!"

"Ehehe maafkan aku, ne?"

Kagami pouting dan Aomine mengecupnya beberapa kali hingga bibir bawah Kagami kembali ke posisi normalnya.

"Aww you just too cute for your own good"

"Shut up"

…

Fin

A/N :

°ω°

Soo how was it? entah kenapa saya stuck banget sama tema perjodohan hehe... ya semoga yang satu ini ga ngecewain... ohh saya juga mau pamit hiatus buat beberapa bulan soalnya lagi butuh banget buat fokus ke hal lain... mau minta maaf juga karena fic aokaga yang Royal Family ga bisa update but at least gw udah berusaha buat hiatus'in di part yang ga nggantung... but still im really sorry bc im not the type of author who would be able to make a 2k+ word chapter in two hours, i need a good mood, good imagination and good food *okay ignore this one*... intinya mah saya cuma pengen pamit dan mungkin bakal on lagi nanti bulan mei atau bahkan mungkin sampe agustus... see you next time reader-san have a nice day~


End file.
